Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Cosmos
by Koijima
Summary: Spring has arrived into Tokyo sending the kids back to school. A new threat is on the rise as Tsukino Usagitachi return to their normal lives. Chaos vs. Cosmos! -being rewritten/revised-
1. 201: Spring Time! Cherry Blossom Scent!

A long strip of white fabric streamed ups the field of green grass. It lead up to the white arc, covered with white roses and vines. The open skies were a clear blue. They were the same color as the blushing bride's eyes. Her wedding gown was the centerpiece of the wedding. White, endless, traced with pearls, silk and lace. Her golden hair wasn't in childish buns, but into a sophisticated one. Tsukino Usagi, the moon bunny herself, finally reached her wedding day! Her groom was also in white attire. He was Chiba Mamoru. He was her past. He is her future. Her life. Her love. Tears gathered in her eyes as she finally reached Mamoru's side.

The raven-haired prince smiled warmly at her, staring through her veil and into her eyes. He whispered, "Usako aishiteru."

Usagi smiled through her streaming tears, "Mamo-chan aishiteru."

He pulled the sheer fabric over her head and tiara and placed his gloved hands on her bare shoulders. Both of their ocean blue eyes fluttered shut as they lean into each other. Usagi felt his breath fanning her lips. Her closest friends' eyes swelled up as well. Her mother was on her 15th tissue box, and that was just today. The moment they touch, they would become one. Husband and wife. King and queen. Her heart pounding dearly at the thought of being his wife. . .

**Usagi-chaaan!**

The bunny's blue eyes flew open to meet a pair of orange ones. The little black cat was trying to wake her for the past few minutes. Usagi made a grouchy pout on her face. She was upset since Luna had awoken her from a very lovely dream.

"Luuunaaa!" Usagi groaned and swung her arm towards the cat sitting on her. In the process of swatting Luna to the other side of the room with a meow, she yawned loudly. A bright smile graced her face, as she greeted no one in particular, "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

It felt great to wake up to another beautiful morning. Today was the beginning of a new day. It had been months since she had been in battle. Suddenly her eyes wandered over to her fish shaped alarm clock. Her eyes widen in fear. She screams loudly at the time displayed.

"I'm going to be late!"

Downstairs, Tsukino Ikuko was shaking her head in shame while flipping the pan before placing it on the stovetop. Tsukino Kenji was also in a hurry. He rushed into the kitchen, pecked his wife on the cheek, grabbed his briefcase and was out the door. He called out a good-bye before the door shut. Tsukino Shingo strolled by the kitchen wearing his junior high uniform. Yup! Junior High, folks! Today was his first day! He casually grabbed his lunch bag. His school day doesn't start as early as Usagi's.

At the top of the staircase, Usagi tried to push her arms through the short-sleeves of her uniform shirt. As adorably _slow _she was, she stuck her front foot forward and came tumbling down. With each "Itai!" Ikuko and Shingo winced. With a loud thud, they sighed deeply. As much as they didn't want to, they glanced into the living room. They sweatdropped. Usagi had landed on her face, tangled in her uniform. Poor Luna... she was caught underneath.

_Watakushi wa Tsukino Usagi desu._

**(Opening Theme: La Soldier)**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Cosmos**

**Episode 201: Spring Time! Cherry Blossom Scent!**

_I am seventeen years old and I start my second year of high school today._

Usagi begins her day on her usual start. She was found pushing her tiny legs up the concrete hill of Tokyo. Her swinging arm was waving around her schoolbag.

_I was born on June 30 and I am a cancer. My blood type is O. Didn't I tell you that I looove sweets? Especially Mako-chan's carrot cakes? Yum yum! Ara ara. Gomen nasai. _

Luna was chasing behind with the pink, bunny covered bento carried in her mouth. Usagi once again had forgotten her lunch.

"Matte, Usagi-chan!" her voice was muffled.

_Little does most people know, I am the soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon. I am the princess of the moon, as well. I am going to be the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. I am the Messiah. I guess the list goes on. _

Usagi panted, "I .. can't stop now ... Luna!"

_I can save the galaxy time after time but at the end of the day, I will always be that crybaby. It's okay, though. I have my friends and family that loves me the way I am._

As they approach the school, the morning bell sounded. Usagi panicked, storming through the empty schoolyard and into the building.

"U-sa-gi-chan," Luna panted, slowing down to a halt. She collapsed to the ground with a sweatdrop.

_I am also told that I am a total klutz. I don't agree! I have accidents any normal human being would have! Well... I guess I am not all that normal, but hey!_

She rushed down the hallways and up the staircases. She finally found her morning class and_ stumbled _inside.

"I am-" she announced, but with her announcement ending with a shriek, "HEEREE!"

Her foot got caught inside of the bucket sitting outside of the classroom. She slid inside of the classroom, causing the students to sweatdrop. Her teacher wasn't too fond of her tardiness, but he got a good laugh. She crashed into the wall with the bucket sitting on her head.

"Itai," Usagi mumbled, lifting the bucket from her head. She giggled nervously and blushed at the stares. She waved to the class, "Ohayo."

_Okay, maybe I am a klutz._

**- - - -**

At the Fruit Crown Parlor . . .

"It's finally spring time again!" Kino Makoto stretched out in her seat.

"Hai!" Aino Minako, who sat next to the brunette, chirped after lifting her head from her float, "The season of new love and romance!"

The semi-chibi blonde blushed while holding her cheeks. She held a goofy smile on her face. Makoto joined her with a nod. Sitting across from her was Hino Rei. The raven-haired teenager held a look of frustration. She grumbled;

"It's also the season of going back to school."

Makoto and Minako copied her expression and nodded in unison, "Hai, hai."

Mizuno Ami shifted her glasses after placing the novel on the table. She spoke out softly, "There isn't anything wrong with returning to school."

Minako, Makoto and Rei narrowed their eyes at their blue-headed friend. In monotone and unison, they said, "Not for you, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed and giggled nervously with a sweatdrop. Beside Ami, Usagi blew bubbles in her drink through her straw. She lifted her head with a wide grin and a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Spring is the season of weddings! Especially mine and Mamo-chan's!" Usagi swooned.

"I'm so jealous," Minako pouted while laying her head in her hands.

"When is the big day, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, pointing to the silver band with a pink heart and diamonds incrusted around it on Usagi's finger.

Usagi fingered the ring with a sad smile. She glanced down at it as she spoke, "We haven't spoke about it since he gave me the ring. He had spoken about going to America and actually making it. With Chaos gone, I am not as worried as I should be."

"Usagi?" Rei called her name in concern, "Daijoubu ka?"

Usagi lifted her head to look at her friends. The four of them held worried expressions. The ever-bright smile filled her lips once more, "Ah! Daijoubu!"

Minako's cheery face filled her vision. The bubbly blonde laid a magazine across the table. She exclaimed;

"I have just picked up the new issue of _Tokyo Pop World_!"

The girls glanced at the pages and gossiped.

"Do you ever wonder how they are doing?" Usagi finally spoke out.

They all stopped to look at her, "Nani?"

"The Starlights, I mean."

"Hai," Ami nodded.

"Mochiron," Makoto agreed.

"Absolutely!" Minako smiled.

Rei just gave her a nod.

Minako's face grew mischievous suddenly, "Eh, Usagi-chan? Miss Seiya-kun, ne?"

"Of course I do!" Usagi answered, "And Taiki-san and Yaten-kun and Kakyuu-san."

"Ah, she still doesn't get it!" Minako sat back in her seat.

"Get what?" the bunny blinked innocently.

The other girls caught on to what she was saying. Ami sweatdropped as the others grew evil faces.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," Makoto urged on, "Tell us!"

"Tell you guys what?"

"What really went on between you and Seiya-kun?" Minako asked, raising eyebrows.

Usagi grew a deep blush, "Nani!"

"Minna," Ami sighed, "If Usagi-chan doesn't want to tell us, then it isn't any of our business."

"Ami-chan! You are doing it again!" Usagi whined, "Wakari mansen!"

"Forget it, minna. Usagi is truly an odango-atama."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Rei, "Oi!"

Everyone else sighed deeply and sweatdropped at the fact the Usagi was ignorant of the situation. Suddenly, a stream of light zipped through each girl mentally. Rei and Makoto grew serious faces as the rest of them displayed a worried expression. The aura was dreadfully familiar.

"Masaka," Usagi gasped.

**- - - -**

A pair of scarlet eyes, surrounded by pure darkness, flashed.

"I feel it," a male voice echoed, "This is where she had landed."

"Vain-sama."

A young woman stepped forward, her bright pink flats clicking against the black marble floor, making her self be seen under the spotlight. She lifted her head from her mid-bow, revealing her mischievous chocolate-colored eyes. Her waist-length strawberry blonde locks were pulled back into a low-ponytail, using a giant green bow. Her attire was quite strange, but what wasn't in the Sailor Moon universe? A white, sleeveless body suit covered her top half. A pink bow was tied around her waist, facing front. Pale green, transparent poofy pants, which stopped at her mid calf, clothed her legs. Around her wrists were golden bracelets with large jewels embedded in them. (hint, hint) To top it off, she wore a pink fuku collar around her neck. (sorry, i was feeling descriptive. . . lol)

A smirk appears on her creamy face, "Do you wish for me to retrieve the jar?"

"That would be lovely," the male voice snapped.

She saluted him immediately with a sweatdrop. A tornado of cherry blossoms surrounds her form. In a flash, she was gone.

"Do you honestly think she'll get it?" another voice giggled.

"You don't think she will?"

A silent wind filled the shadows.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Mmm."

- - - -

"Lets see," Usagi placed a finger on her chin after she opened a kitchen cabinet. She then made a sorrow face. In a flash, she was on the other side of the kitchen glancing into another cabinet. And then another... and another. At her final cabinet, she collapsed to the floor on her knees and became to wail, "Mama!"

"Usagi? Daijoubu?"

Usagi shook her head furiously as her tears flowed as a waterfall. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at her mother with her big, blue eyes. She whimpered, "Mama, where's the snacks?"

Ikuko pinched the top of her nose in annoyance. She then sighed, "Usagi, I told you already. I won't be out shopping until the end of this week!"

"Demo," Usagi poked out her bottom lip, "I am hungry! I am about to die. Feed me, mama!"

Ikuko watched as her daughter roll around on the kitchen floor and moan out her pleas of hunger. She narrowed her eyes angrily. She growled, "I just cleaned the floors. That's it young lady! I have no time to mop with your tears! Out! Out! Out!" ( cheeses mopping up tears literally )

Before Usagi knew it, she was on the opposite side of the front door. She spun back around and began to bang on the door, "Gomen nasai! I'll clean! I'll do anything! Just feed me!"

"Look at the strange girl, mama!"

Usagi turned around to see a couple of bystanders watching the scene. She giggled nervously while placing a hand behind her head. The woman began to walk away, but the little boy who made the comment stared at her.

She then shot a death glare at the little boy. She barked, "Gaki!"

He stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid, "Be-da!"

Usagi did the same but with a louder, "Bee-daaa!"

"Ichiro!"

The boy ran after the woman tapping her foot. He jetted towards his mother, "I'm coming!"

"Didn't I tell you now to mess with strange girls?" she lectured, pulling him by the ear.

"Itai!" he whined.

Usagi nearly facefaulted. She mumbled, "Oi."

"Ever so childish," a voice came up from below her.

Usagi glanced down at Luna. She crossed her arms and pouted, "But he started it!"

Luna sighed deeply. What was she ever going to do with the future ruler of the earth?

Not too far away, the strawberry blonde had teleported into a park of some sort. A couple had run off, startled and disturbed. She barely noticed the two. She glanced around and realized the tons of people strolling around. She then sweatdropped, "Vain-sama didn't even tell me which one she was. She could be ANYWHERE!"

A couple of others noticed her and her strange outfit. She barked, "What are you looking at?"

They ran off screaming, waving their arms.

"This is going to be quite difficult," she sighed deeply.

**- CM Break / Eye-Catch -**

Usagi walked into the park, slouched over, holding her stomach. She groaned, "So hungry..."

Someone had lunged their body on Usagi's, causing them both to fly into the bush. Usagi made a face and began to yell at the person, "Rei-cha-"

Rei slapped her hand on Usagi's mouth so that she couldn't speak anymore. She was peeking through the bushes as Usagi struggled to yell some more at her.

"Please keep quiet, Usagi-chan," Ami, who was kneeling next to her in the bush, pleaded.

"What's going on?" Usagi lowered her voice, noticing the other senshi was there as well.

She also peered through the leaves and watched the evil woman prance around the park. She was destroying everything as if she was in search of something. The gold bracelet flashed in Makoto's eyes. She narrowed her eyes and hissed; "Chaos."

"Nani yo?" the girls gasped.

"Mako-chan's right," Luna said, "She's one of Chaos's puppets. She has those bracelets."

Minako whipped out her orange henshin pen, "Looks like we have to go out there."

"Hai!" Makoto said, taking out her green pen.

Ami gripped her blue one, "We must protect this earth as promised!"

"And Usagi," Rei smiled at the princess.

Usagi smiled sadly. She couldn't henshin anymore since her broach was destroyed during the final battle. Sailor Galaxia had blasted the protective layer over Usagi's starseed, the ginzuishou, causing her to de-henshin. Also, the crystal is beginning to lose its shine.

"Minna henshin yo!" Rei shouted pulled out her red henshin pen.

"Hai!" they nodded and stood up, clearly out of the way of the enemy lurking.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

In a couple of seconds there stood the warriors of love and justice in place of the schoolgirls.

"Lets go!" Super Sailor Jupiter ordered while jumping over the bushes. The others followed suit.

"I thought we were at peace," Usagi sighed sadly as she watched the girls run off.

A familiar pink butterfly caught her chocolate eyes. It was in a hot pursuit with a golden light traveling behind it. She whispered as her eyes widened, "That's it!"

At the same time, Usagi's heart felt warm. She placed a hand over her chest and blushed slightly. What was this feeling? Her thoughts were interrupted when Jupiter shouted out:

"Hold it right there!"

The girl glanced over her shoulder after losing track of the pink butterfly and gold light. She narrowed her eyes mischievously as Venus spoke out:

"Who are you and what do you want on this planet?"

She spun her body fully around and chuckled softly, "I take it that you girls are the senshi of this planet. Watashi wa Sailor Cherry Blossom."

She introduced herself as a stream of cherry blossoms swirl around her body. They shot up in the air in a quick flash. She spun back around and said bluntly, "My business is not with you girls. If you would please excuse me-"

"If you are planning to hurt others then it's our business!" Mars was aiming her Flame Sniper at Sailor Cherry Blossom.

Cherry Blossom didn't turn back around, but continued to walk forward. She waved her hand at the girls behind her.

"Oi! I was talking to you!" Mars shouted in obvious annoyance.

"Watch out!" Mercury motioned upwards.

The senshi glanced up to see the cherry blossom flying towards them. The edges of the blossoms were sharp. Before she could get hit by any of them, Sailor Jupiter rolled away to dodge them. The other girls were dancing around to avoid them. She took the opportunity to attack from behind;

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The leaves of the attack collided with Cherry Blossom's protective barrier when she spun around. Her brown eyes flash with confidence. She noticed Jupiter in fighting stance.

"Interesting," she smirks.

_You let it get away! Your job is to get the jar and you let it go! Return to headquarters!_

A voice growled in her head. Her head snapped up, "Demo-"

_Lord Vain's orders!_

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, "Shimatta!"

Sailor Cherry Blossom returned her gaze at the pink and green senshi. She wore a confused look on her face. Blossom smirks, "Guess we have to finish this some other time."

She vanished leaving only a trail of cherry blossoms behind.

After a few moments. . . .

"She said her name was Sailor Cherry Blossom," Mercury told the cats.

"You don't think she has anything to do with Galaxia?" Venus asked.

Luna shook her head, "Not Galaxia, but Chaos, the origin of evil."

A worried look crossed each senshi's face. Usagi sighed, "Why can't we ever have peace?"

"Leave this up to us, minna," Artemis told, "and be careful!"

"Hai!" the senshi nodded.

- - -

Today was a strange day.

"This day can't get any worse," an exhausted Usagi slouched by her front door, "I hope my mother will except me now."

She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She sighed deeply as she entered and closed the door. She yelled out; "Tadaima!"

"Chibi Chibi!"

Usagi's eyes were wide beyond belief as her heartbeat was the only thing in her ears. It can't be, right? Slowly, she gulped and she turned her head. It was! There was a redheaded toddler standing on the step. Her hair was done up in two heart-shaped buns and wore a uniform similar to a student's. Her bright blue eyes glittered with happiness. Usagi had fallen on her behind. She scooted back until her back hit the door. She pointed in horror and babbled in fear. The little girl jumped off the step and waddled over to the bewildered teenager. She leaned into her face with a finger up to her lips.

"Chibi?" the toddler's big eyes blinked at Usagi with curiosity.

"Chibi-Chibi-chan, where did you go?"

With a jingle of the golden bell on her black, furry tail, another strange woman walked into Usagi's sight. A golden, long sleeved body suit flared out from her waist creating a mini-skirt clothed her upper body. Around her neck was a golden ribbon. In her hands, she held a gold, heart-shaped jar. Her raven hair was tied up in a high bun with curls falling from it. Her deep green eyes blinked with innocence when they met Usagi's confused ones. On her forehead was a strange symbol. . . an eight-pointed gold star? (ack! too much gold!)

Today was a strange day indeed.

"Myu! Myu! Konichiwa!" the woman greeted Usagi with a bright smile.

The screen fades to white and the credits roll. . .

**(Ending Theme: Fly Me to the Moon)**

-

**Episode Preview!**

**Usagi: **Chibi Chibi's back with some strange woman!

Chibi Chibi and the woman sits on her couch snacking on sweets. Chibi Chibi mostly. Usagi's drooling watching her eat as the rest of the girls debate over who she is.

**Rei: **Who could she be?

**Ami: **Could it be possible she has anything to do with Sailor Cherry Blossom?

**Minako: **Is she from outer space? imitated space sounds

**Minna-san: **Minako-chan!

**Minako: **Gomen! laughing nervously

The woman holds a sad expression on her face as she spoke to the senshi. Sailor Cherry Blossom blasts her attack towards the woman. Usagi saves her by jumping on her knocking the gold jar out of her hands.

**Makoto: **This could be dangerous, minna. . .

**Rei: **Watch out, Usagi!

A flashback of starseeds... tons of starseeds.

**Episode 202: **The New Moon Guardian? Death of a Soldier!

-

**Japanese to English Translations ;**

**_Aishiteru: _**I love you

**_Ohayo gozaimasu: _**Good morning

**_Watakushi wa . . . desu: _**I am...

**_Itai: _**Ouch

**_Ara ara: _**Oops

**_Gomen nasai: _**I'm sorry/Forgive me

**_Bento: _**lunch box

**_Matte: _**Wait

**_Ohayo:_ **Morning/Hello

**_Hai: _**Yes

**_Nani: _**What?

**_Mochiron: _**Of course.

**_Daijoubu ka:_ **Are you alright?

**_Ah. Daijoubu: _**Yes, I am alright.

**_Ne: _**It's usually said after an expression as if it requires agreement.

**_Wakari mansen:_ **I don't understand.

**_Odango Atama: _**Dumpling head

**_Oi: _**Hey

**_Masaka: _**Impossible/It can't be

**_Demo: _**But

**_Gaki: _**Brat/Punk

**_Be-da: _**The same as chanting "nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya" while making fun.. or something.

**_Shimatta: _**Damn

**_Tadaima: _**I'm home

**_Myu Myu: _**Cat sound. "Meow"

**_Konichiwa: _**Afternoon/Hello

**Honorifics ;**

**_-chan: _**Extremely close. Affectionate. Mostly used for girls close to you and younger children.

**_-san: _**Respect. People older than yourself. Most commonly used.

**_-kun: _**Used for boys close to you. Also used at work places.

**_-dono: _**High respect. Rarely used.

**_-sama: _**Highest respect.

**_-sensei:_ **Teacher.

**_-senpai: _**An upper class-mate.

When there is no honorific, it means there is a very close relationship.

I think I covered most of the ones I will be using. . .

- - -

Finally the first episode to **BSSMSC**! Gomen. I made you guys wait so long for it. I was in a writer slump. . . lol. :) I'm better now! Yay!

Tons of Japanese terms, I know. Most of them mostly everyone should know. Some of them I did a bit of research on. That symbol on the woman's forehead should sound familiar. No? Oh well! Read on! R/R!

- Koijima-sama (. )


	2. 202: The New Moon Guardian! Death of a

Her big, blue eyes blinked in wonderment. She stared down at the large variety of sweets displayed in front of her. One after one, another baked goodness appeared magically. The redheaded toddler cheered happily as she lunged forward from the chair. She snatched up a slice of chocolate cake and stuffed it in her mouth. While Chibi Chibi munched in delight, Tsukino Usagi watched hungrily. Drool escaped the gapping hole in her face. Wetness quickly gathers in her large, sapphire orbs, which were filled with such envy. She waited patiently for her friends to come over and quickly.

Sitting beside Chibi Chibi was that strange woman dressed in gold. Clutched in her slender fingers was that strange golden jar. The symbol, which graced her forehead, would glow faintly and another piece of sweet would appear on the table. Usagi's tongue was pushed to the outside of her mouth and to the corner of her lips in thought. She must not be dangerous if Chibi Chibi likes her, she thought. Usagi wondered. Suddenly Usagi finally spoke out to the woman.

"Are you the Tooth Fairy?"

The woman face faulted with a faint, "Myu."

**(Opening: La Soldier)**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Cosmos**

**Episode 202: The New Moon Guardian. Death of a Soldier!**

A pair of black boots strolled down a stone path between fields of blackened buds. The boots were revealed to be on the feet of a white masked man. He ceased movement as a swirled portal appeared before him. It began to display images at his command.

"I destroyed the most powerful senshi of the galaxy and I can't even find a stupid jar!"

Dark Lord Vain hissed silently to himself. He crossed his arms while watching the mystic monitor in front of him. Random scenes flashed before his ruby eyes. A certain earth woman caught his attention. He gazed in adoration leaning foreword. Cerulean blues eyes and golden strands of hair caught in a bright red bow. Three more girls and two cats were with her, but his eyes could not take his eyes off her. A small curve formed at the corner of his lips.

"Vain-sama?"

The silver-haired dark lord jumped a mile out of his skin. He grabbed his chest and puffed heavily. He gathered his composure while clearing his throat. He whipped his head around, causing his gorgeous ponytail to whirl around and smack his face just in time for his scarlet eyes sparkle sexily. His voice was low and sensual, "Didn't here you come in, Cherry Blossom-san."

The young woman was a few feet behind him. Her brown eyes were dilated with a small sweatdrop rolling down the side of her strawberry blonde head.

She reported: "Aurora and the starseed couldn't be located, my lord."

The masked lord raised a white-gloved hand. A random bud sprouted a misty crystal of some kind. Inside of the crystal was a bright glow growing dim. The crystal flew towards Sailor Cherry Blossom's cupped hands.

"She would come running out if trouble is around." he smirked.

"Demo, Mimic-dono said-" she started but Vain cut her off.

"Go!"

Sailor Cherry Blossom saluted Vain in a flash and took off quickly with a swirl of cherry blossoms. Vain spun back around to face the empty mystic screen.

- - -

Usagi opened the white door to reveal her friends and cat guardians. Rei practically knocked her over to enter the house, her purse held firm in her hand. Makoto followed behind, ready to karate-chop someone.

"Where is she?" Minako asked frantically, holding her white feline as a weapon.

Ami and Luna sweatdropped and sighed, "Minna-san."

Usagi told them, "I don't think she is dangerous. She's with-"

"Chibi Chibi!" The Light of Hope ran pass the entrance and into a different room, the inners' eyes following her small form.

The arrivals spoke in unison while blinking, "Chibi-Chibi-chan?"

"Chibi-Chibi-chan matte!" The golden woman dashed after her.

Glass shattering erupted in the next room. Blue in the face, Usagi shrieked. The five girls and cats ran over into the room Chibi Chibi and the _tooth fairy _ran into.

On the floor were Ikuko's most favorite and most expensive glass vase in pieces. Chibi Chibi stood there with her finger up to her bottom lip. She blinked curiously at the broken centerpiece.

Before Usagi had a heart attack, the woman in gold had knelt down to the glass pieces. The strange, 8-pointed star at her forehead's glow grew immensely. The girls watched in amazement as Usagi freaked out.

Her chibi arms waving frantically, Usagi shouted, "Oi! What are you doing there?"

The _tooth fairy _shut her deep green eyes as the shards shimmered. As if it was never broken, the glass vase stood intact. Chibi Chibi clapped happily as if it was a magic trick, "Chibi!"

The raven-haired woman smiled warmly at the toddler and patted a heart-shaped odango. Obviously, she was not a bad person if she helped Usagi from her mother's wrath.

Luna leapt from the blue-haired genius' arms and took a step forward. She asked firmly, "Who are you?"

The lady stood up gracefully, proud of who she was. She introduced herself, "I am from the Golden Moon. My name is Aurora."

"Golden moon?" Artemis repeated, slightly confused.

"Hai!" Aurora nodded and then pointed to the golden symbol on her forehead, "The guardian of Celestial Star Palace. "

"Nani yo?"

"Sailor Galaxia-sama had sent me here. And with Sailor Moon's warm light, it wasn't hard finding you," Aurora's eyes landed on the moon princess. She laughed softly and smiled, "Well, with Chibi Chibi-chan's guidance, it wasn't difficult."

- - -

Sailor Cherry Blossom sighed as she floated a safe distance above Minato-ku. She continued to hold the small, dark crystal in the palm of her hand, "Hopefully this phage can find that stupid cat," she tossed the starseed downwards.

Flying down, the blackened starseed began to glow a dark aura. Long, thick, black vines of energy flew outwards and formed a humanly figure. It chanted, "Sailor Jet!"

In a quick flash, the dark energy broke away to reveal a monster with a jet pack on its back. Thick goggles cover the face. It zoomed upwards and around the pink sailor animamate as if it was an actual fighter jet.

"Zoom! Zoom!" It squealed in delight as Cherry Blossom narrowed her eyes at it.

"Chotto." She calmly ordered.

"Zoom!"

"Chotto matte!" She growled even louder.

The idiotic phage continued to fly around, "Zoomy-zoom-zoom!"

"DA-MA-RE!" Cherry Blossom erupted at each syllable of the word, causing Sailor Jet to come to a screeching halt. The phage watched as the animamate twitch in irritation.

- - -

"Why did Galaxia-sama send you?" Luna asked Aurora who sat in the middle of the living room floor. She held the mysterious golden jar tightly in her hands.

" 'Find the warm princess of the white moon. The Light of Hope will guide you. Protect her until you find Sailor Moon.' " Aurora had quoted.

She smiled sadly, "Those were her last words before she . . ."

Her voice trailed off indicated that something horrible happened. Chibi Chibi, sitting in Usagi's lap, frowned as if she knew what was going on. She buried her big, red head in Usagi's chest. Makoto urged her on, her emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity, "Before she?"

Aurora's own emerald eyes lowered as she spoke gently, "She's gone."

Usagi's eyes widen as they threatened to release tears, "Nani?"

The raven-haired guardian continued, "My original mission was to assist Galaxia-sama. She was having difficulty sending the starseeds back to where they belong. To her knowledge, clouds of black mist were covering random planets and stars, denying the starseeds' entry. The black mist is what you know as Chaos. Princess, after you helped Galaxia-sama rid of Chaos from her body, it fled to different directions of the galaxy in order to search for a new host. It found not only one, but a handful. Learning of such news, Galaxia-sama traveled to the Golden Moon to seek the king and queen of the Celestial Star Palace. Lady Selene, my queen, after hearing her plea, sent for me to assist Galaxia-sama. Selene-sama granted me the protection from the Cosmos Crystal, her main source of power. I happily oblige since it was the most powerful senshi of past times!"

Aurora lifted the golden plated jar upwards while she continued her story,

"Galaxia-sama had given me this jar to extract Chaos from planets' atmospheres. While I did that, her duty was to guide the starseeds home and drain Chaos from the innocent beings. Unfortunately, there were a couple that refused to release the dark power. One of them was named Vain. He called himself the Dark Lord. He demanded the Jar of Chaos, greedy for more power. Galaxia and I refused. He tried to destroy us both with this overwhelming power, but Galaxia-sama. . ."

Her voice trembled. She shut her eyes not wanting to release any more tears. Artemis whispered, trying to coax her, "Daijoubu Aurora-san."

"Galaxia-sama told me to keep the jar and Chibi Chibi-chan safe, to escape and look for Sailor Moon. As her body faded away, the field of budded starseeds had grown dark and sinister. Vain now controls the field and uses the starseeds at his own will. Onegai, Sailor Moon, help bring Galaxia-sama back and restore the starseeds in their rightful place."

Usagi bit her bottom lip as Chibi Chibi cuddled into her arms. She whispered, "I can't henshin."

Aurora's irises widen. "Nani?"

Rei nodded, "It's true. Galaxia destroyed her broach during our… well, Usagi's last battle."

"But I am sure that we can help!" Minako chirped, trying to lighten the mood in the air. She pumps a fist in the air.

Makoto stood up from the futon, puffing her chest out, "Hai! We can handle anything that comes our way!"

Ami joined in, "We will do it!"

"You mean it?" Aurora's eyes sparkled with newfound hope.

The three girls standing glanced back down at Rei. A relieved face graced each senshi's face as Rei took a stand, a cocky grin on hers. With her hands at her waist, she answered: "Hai! The Sailor Team is on the job!"

The four girls pumped a fist in the air, "Yeah!"

Chibi Chibi joined in and jumped in the air with a, "Yeah! Chibi!"

Artemis and Luna smiled warmly at the warriors. They have taught them well while they learned much on their own. Aurora could not help but watch Usagi force a smile on her face. She frowned inwardly.

- - -

Chiba Mamoru took long, slow, strides down Juuban's Shopping District. The raven-haired prince of Earth decided to take a stroll from his apartment to the Game Center Crown. He longed to meet an old friend from High School. He needed someone to talk to, but he knew he could not talk to just anyone or his girlfriend. Her chatterbox friends were defiantly out of the question. Even Ami he could not tell because those girls will squeeze the information out of the poor girl. _Those leeches_, he thought playfully. His deep blue eyes had spotted a blonde haired man with green eyes in front of the arcade.

"Yo Motoki-kun!"

Furuhata Motoki, the young man that works at the arcade, had turned his head. He was closing down the arcade for the day since it was getting late. A bright smile brightens his features while waving back to Mamoru.

A few, short moments later…

"Long time, no see, Mamoru-kun!" Motoki chirped from behind the counter.

"Hai, hai," Mamoru smiled back at the man, "How has Reika been?"

Motoki blushed furiously and rubbed behind his blonde head, "She returned from Africa not too long ago, but she is then going to Australia. So when she leaves this time..."

Motoki reached under the counter to pull out a magazine. He pointed out an _Osa-P _advertisement. He squeaked, "This is the exact ring I want her to have."

Mamoru reached out to pat Motoki's shoulder, "Congratulations in advance, and good luck! I am happy for you!"

Motoki could not help but to grow red, "Yeah! Enough about me! How is Usagi-chan? She hasn't been around in weeks!"

Mamoru smiled, "As you might already know, I have given her a promise ring. After she graduates, I am thinking of actually proposing. That way, her father won't kill me."

Motoki leaned forward as his head was propped by his hands on the countertop, "Wow! It's that serious between you two?"

"Hai," Mamoru blushed (_if only you knew, buddy_), yet he began to smile sadly, "But Usa-ko has been a bit distant. She has been through something BIG, but usually she pulls back into her normal self after things like that. Something is on her mind and she will not tell me. Do you think she is having second thoughts?"

Motoki laughed, "Usagi-chan? Second thoughts? I did not even think she thinks! However, Usagi-chan is in love with you and you are in love with her, ne? You have nothing to worry about! Maybe if you ask her out directly, she'll have no problem telling you."

Mamoru smiled at the reminder that they loved each other. He thanked Motoki and proceeded to tell him the second half of his problem, but a large commotion discontinued him.

"What was that?" Motoki ducked behind the counter after arcade's windows were busted through.

"Sounded like an explosion!" Mamoru narrowed his eyes as the smoke was seeping through the new entrance, "Stay right there!"

"Where are you going?"

It was too late. Mamoru was gone before Motoki glanced at the other side of the counter.

- - -

"Zoom! Zoom!" Sailor Jet chanted as it placed its hands at the waist. It stood against a now demolished vehicle, its handy work.

Sailor Cherry Blossom scowled from a couple of feet away, "I didn't tell you to kill anyone!"

Sailor Jet shrugged. The civilian who owned the car was thrown by the force of the explosion and landed near Cherry Blossom's feet. With a cough, the woman caught the attention of Blossom and Jet.

Blossom smirked, "So you are not dead! Good!"

"Starseed Clamp!" She called outward and raised her left hand. The golden bracelet at her wrist began to glow a bright gold.

In golden dust, a long chain was now gripped in Sailor Cherry Blossom's left hand. At the end of the chain was a clamp. The animamate swung the object over her head as she began to take a couple steps backward.

The woman on the ground's eyes grew large with fear and confusion. She shut her eyes quickly as the swinging of the clamp increased. Before she knew it, a red rose was thrown near her wounded legs. A question ran through each being's mind as they glanced upwards at the top of the Game Center Crown. A caped figure with a top hat stood on the roof. _Who was that?_

"Who the hell are you?" The angry pink animamate growled.

"How dare you come to this planet and terrorize others for fun! I am Tuxedo Kamen, warrior of the planet earth and I command you to leave at once!" (Corny, I know. But aren't all of his speeches dull?)

Feeling a tickle in her belly, Sailor Cherry Blossom laughed whole-heartedly. She giggled, "Attack, Sailor Jet!"

"Zoom! Zoom!" Sailor Jet chanted while pulling the string at its jet pack to start it up.

At full speed, the phage charged at Kamen. In one swift movement, Tuxedo Kamen dodged the phage with a step to the side, whipping out his short staff. Not aware of the second part of the attack, Tuxedo Kamen was grabbed by the waist. Sailor Jet had zipped back to latch itself to the guardian of the earth. Both of them spiraled down toward the concrete below. Just before Sailor Jet released Kamen, a voice screams out:

"Matte!"

"Eh?" Sailor Jet had stopped right before touching the ground.

Tuxedo Kamen's struggling had caused the staff in his hand to extend, one of the ends knocking Sailor Jet's chin. At the strike, Sailor Jet released the man. He landed on his back, underneath the phage's legs, giving him opportunity to attack. He tossed a rose upwards to the jet pack and rolled away quickly at the fact the object was leaking gas.

The voice that screamed out belonged to Super Sailor Venus. The four senshi was standing not so far from the scene. Sailor Cherry Blossom smirked, "Twice in the same day, eh? Get 'em, Jet-san!"

"Zoom! Zoo-" Sailor Jet pulled on the string, yet the jet pack didn't rev-up. "Zoom? Eh?"

While it was distracted and not waiting for the phage to attack first, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The fiery bow had now caused the phage's jet pack to explode. Weak, Sailor Jet fainted.

"Kuso!" Cherry Blossom growled, "You girls are beginning to annoy me!"

The green senshi of thunder and nature stepped forward, "You will be defeated. You will fail against the Sailor Team."

The girls watched as Sailor Cherry Blossom exit as she entered. Tuxedo Kamen stepped towards the warriors, "Arigato minna-san."

"Anytime, Tuxedo Kamen!" Mars smiled brightly.

"That Sailor Cherry Blossom must work for Vain," Mercury examined the phage on the ground, "We should take it back to Aurora-san."

The girls nodded as Jupiter and Mercury picked up the fallen senshi. Tuxedo Kamen stood for a minute watching the sun disappear behind the tall buildings. Heavy thoughts clouded his mind.

_And the fighting begins again. I guess trying to go to America is out of the question. Can we do this without Sailor Moon?_

The screen fades to white and the credits roll. . .

**(Ending Theme: Fly Me to the Moon)**

**-**

**Episode Preview!**

**Usagi: **It has been days since Aurora has been living in my room! My mother thinks I am talking to myself at night!

Aurora was shoved out of Usagi's front door dressed in civilian clothes. Chibi Chibi was close behind. Video gaming, clothes shopping and eating junk was on Usagi's agenda.

**Usagi: **Time to show her a good time in Tokyo!

Sailor Cherry Blossom blasts an attack at Aurora. Usagi leaps onto Aurora, knocking the Jar of Chaos out of her hands. The jar was knocked even further from Cherry Blossom's reach from an anonymous force.

**Episode 203: **A day with Aurora. The Big Bad Bat!

- - -

**Japanese to English Translations**

**Nani yo: **What?

**Chotto: **Wait

**Chotto matte: **Wait a minute

**Damare: **Shut up

**Daijoubu: **It is alight

**Onegai: **Please

**Kuso: **(bad word…) 

**Arigato: **Thank you

- - -

**Author's Thoughts/Notes:**

I like this chapter… yet I dislike it. The end of the battle was out-of-whack in my opinion. What do you guys think? I am so glad you like it so far! I apologize for the delay.


	3. 203: A Day with Aurora The Big Bad Bat!

"Princess, what are you doing?" Aurora had asked from the center of the bunny-themed bedroom.

Curious green eyes watched as Tsukino Usagi had tossed various items of clothing above and behind her from the closet. Cargo pants had flown across the room and on top of Chibi Chibi's head. Aurora sweatdropped as the toodler tumbled off the bed and on top of the slumbering feline, Luna.

"Aurora-san," Usagi had called from behind the pile of clothing, "Onegai, call me Usagi."

"Okay, Usagi-san," Aurora smiled, "But what are you doing?"

Usagi's bright smile had appeared above the growing pile, "You are going to spend the whole day with me! I want to show you around Tokyo!"

"Eh?"

**(Opening Theme: La Soldier)**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Cosmos**

**Episode 203: A Day with Aurora. The Big Bad Bat!**

"You sent for me, Vain-sama?" Sailor Cherry Blossom had bowed to her lord.

Vain had stood up from his throne. The masked lord had took the few steps down and walked forward. His boots lightly clicked against the marble floor as he headed towards Cherry Blossom. He placed a white gloved hand on her shoulder, "Follow me."

She had done so as he walked toward a solid wall. His form had sunk into the wall with the pink animamate close behind. The scenery had transformed into the two fields with a stone path inbetween.

"We need that jar, Sailor Cherry Blossom," he told her.

"Demo, my lord! Those pestering senshi keeps getting in my way!" she whinned.

Dark Lord Vain spun towards her, stopping her in her tracks, "Don't make excuses."

He placed a hand on her right wrist, right on top of her bracelet. Both bracelets vanished, reverting her into her civilian form, "Or do you want to return to your untrusted life?"

Kusubana Izumi's chocolate eyes widen with fear, "No!"

The dark lord smirked, letting go of her wrist, both bracelets returning. He spun around continuing to talk, "Without the jar, we can't get to the second mission."

"Second mission?" Sailor Cherry Blossom questioned.

"The Cosmic Star Blossom. It must be found to delay the creation of the future kingdom. You see these starseeds, Cherry Blossom-san? Over a period of time, select starseeds bloom into starblossoms within a special being. That blossom is passed on throughtout generations."

"Where is the blossom found?" the curious animamate asked.

"Within the future queen. Rumor has it that her starseed hasn't reached the stage to bloom. If we find her beforehand, the power of the cosmic will be ours. If it blooms, without the Jar of Chaos, we are powerless to even touch it and we don't want to risk that, now do we?"

- - -

"We will be in danger if we go out!" Aurora tried to explain to Usagi. She was facing the front door of the bunny's house.

"Not if they don't know who you are!" Usagi smiled widely and pushed her out.

A white tee-shirt, with the word _Neko_ boldly written across the chest, and black carpis, which her tail tucked in, replaced her golden dress. In place of her golden pumps were black and white sneakers with thick pink laces. Large black shades covered her deep green eyes.

"With that outfit, not a soul can recognize you!" the white moon princess giggled.

Chibi Chibi wobbled behind Aurora, giggling happily. She also wore a baseball cap of her own. Aurora sighed in defeat. Usagi pointed in the air, shouting out, "To the arcade!"

Chibi Chibi mimiced cutely, "Arcade!"

Usagi smiled warmly below her, "That's the spirit, Chibi Chibi!"

"Spirit! Spirit!"

Usagi grabbed the hyper girl by the hand, "Calm down now."

Aurora smiled at the scene. It was as if she was watching a mother and daughter on a day out. She followed behind the two silently. What was the relation between these two?

- - -

"The winds are violent," a male voice stated sternly.

Two small pale hands touched the other near a cup of tea on top of a wooden surface.

A female's voice followed softly, "The oceans are restless."

"Your hands are cold, yet the time is warm."

"Must be the room. Warm them up, won't you?" the female softly requested with a giggle.

Another hand reached over and placed them on top of the others. The two hands grabbed the paler hands genlty, carassing them. The gentle rub ceased.

"Oi, is that koneko and chibi-chan?"

Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru sat across from each other in a dim-lighted cafe. Haruka had spotted the blonde and red-headed bunnies at the side-walk. Her deep green eyes narrowed at the raven-haired woman behind them. They flickered with alert.

"Chibi Chibi-chan must be back for a visit. Who might that be?" Michiru wondered turning her head back to her lover.

"We should follow them."

With that, the sandy-blonde senshi of the sky had stepped out of the booth, leaving her tea.

Michiru sighed deeply to herself, "This isn't the way I want to greet the princess after being gone for so long."

- - -

Aurora, Chibi Chibi and Usagi laughed and talked while each were carrying shopping bags.Usagi tripped over a crack in the concrete, causing herself to fall on her face. Aurora fell on top of the clumsy princess, her tail becoming exposed. Both of them sweatdropped. Chibi Chibi reached to grab the cat woman's tail, giggling. Passers-by became curious. Haruka and Michiru, who was at the corner, also raised eyebrows.

At the Fruit Parlor Crown, Usagi had a chocolate covered ice cream tower. Aurora had herself a greenish float, recommended by Usagi. She watched it strangely. Next to her, Chibi Chibi munched on a slice of vinalla cake with strawberry icing, which was a bad idea. Before Usagi took another scoop of her ice cream, pieces of vinalla cake with strawberry icing slide down her face. Chibi Chibi, hands filled with the stuff, laughed happily, "Cake! Cake!"

Aurora sweatdropped. Usagi should have learned the first time that Chibi Chibi shouldn't be near cake. Haruka and Michiru passed by the window about six times, eyebrows still raised.

-

The computerized Sailor V had karate-kicked Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon had blocked the attack and used her upper-cut.

Aurora's eyes were illuminated with the bright, flashing pictures on the screen. She said to the young woman besides her, "My queen loved this type of stuff. I've never figured out what was so exciting about them, until now!"

Usagi's tongue was hanging out her mouth, "See! It was a good thing to go out today! Ack! You're killing me!"

Sailor V used her 'Creasant Beam' against Sailor Moon, depleting her life guage to about half.

"Usagi-chan!" a male's voice called out.

At that, Sailor Moon was defeated with a 'Creasant Super Beam'. Aurora cheered along with Chibi Chibi. Usagi's eyes became large with tears. She let her head hang, "I was beat by a rookie."

She sucked it up and turned around. Motoki was standing behind her, "Usagi-chan, it has been a while."

"Motoki-onii-san!" she smiled widely, "I thought that you weren't in today."

"I just came in," Motoki pointed to the doors behind him, "Those glass workers were quick on replacing the windows."

"What happened?"

"A youma came and blew the windows in! It was horrible, but Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi came to defeat it.That was awesome, but Sailor Moon didn't come."

Usagi glanced down at her shoes. She spoke softly, "Yeah."

Motoki placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Maybe she had a dentist appointment?"

Usagi nearly facefaulted.

"Ah! Mamoru-kun had stepped in on that same day."

"Honto?" Usagi's eyes glinted with love and joy, "What did he say?"

Motoki laughed, "He didn't say much, but on the fact that he might prop-" He slapped a hand over his mouth. He began to have images about Mamoru choking him while Usagi was hanging on Mamoru's leg, happy with a large diamond ring on her finger. Kenji, Usagi's father, had a shotgun in his hand chasing them.

"Nani?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

Motoki sweatdropped at himself, "Well, he's was suppose to talk to you about... that thing."

"What thing?" Large curious eyes were on Motoki.

"You know. That BIG thing."

Usagi's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What are you talking about Motoki-onii-san?"

"Say, Prin- I mean, Usagi-san! What's next on our agenda today?" Aurora walked up next to the highly confused woman.

Changing the subject completely and quickly, "Who's that?"

Usagi's curious confusion was replaced a absolute joy, "This is Aurora-san! Aurora-san, this is Motoki-onii-san!"

"It's great to meet you, Aurora-san," Motoki held out a hand for her to shake.

"Likewise."

A question mark appeared over Motoki's head, "Say. Wasn't there a little kid with you guys earlier?"

"Nani?" both of them become alert. Their eyes drifted to where the kid was suppose to be.

"Chibi Chibi!"

Outside, Chibi Chibi was taking a stroll down the side-walk of the Juuban Shopping Center, giggling happily, "Chibi."

Two overbearing shadows covered her small form. Chibi Chibi looked up in question.

"Where do you think you are going, chibi-chan?"

Chibi Chibi grinned wide, "Chibi!"

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi greeted happily after exitting the arcade. Aurora was close behind, causing Haruka to glare.

**- CM Break / Eye-Catch -**

In the park. . .

"My question would be who is the future queen?" Sailor Cherry Blossom asked herself while sitting in a tree. She was gazing down at the people passing underneath. "Our target would have to be a woman of grace, wisdom and beauty."

"Chibi Chibi!" Usagi yelled out, catching Sailor Cherry Blossom's attention. A small child ran around the tree with a blonde haired teenager with outrageous buns on her head chasing her. "Chibi Chi- Itai!"

Usagi had tripped over a small pebble and landed smack dab on her face for the second time that day. Sailor Cherry Blossom sweatdropped, "Well, we all know that it's not her."

"Usagi-san!" a familiar voice filled the animamate's ears. She become alert. "Daijoubu ka?"

Aurora ran up to assist the fallen princess with astrong wind blowing her cap away. From a few feet away, Haruka sweatdropped with a goofy grin while Michiru giggled lightly. The playful mood was ruined when the poofy-panted animamate had leaped from the tree and infront of Aurora.

Grinning, "I knew it was you and not a sailor senshi in sight. Where's that jar?"

Aurora reached into one of the pockets of the capri pants and pulled out the golden broach.

Usagi lifted her head up, swirly eyed, to see what was going on.

"What are you going to do now? Hurt me?"

"Whatever it takes." Aurora lifted her broach up above her head, "Cosmic Light! Henshin!"

Within a few seconds, goldenglitter showered upon Aurora's being and the golden dress from before replaced the street clothing. A long golden staff was held firm in her left hand, the golden jar in the other.

"And let me guess that that's the Light of Hope."

Chibi Chibi had put a scornful look on her face. She hid behind Usagi, who had stood up. Sailor Cherry Blossom took a few steps to them yet Aurora stopped her by swinging her staff in front of her. Aurora'seyes were hard as stone as her voice as tough as steel.

"Don't you dare touch them."

"World Shaking!"

A golden ball of energy was driven through the ground and hurdled towards Sailor Cherry Blossom. Caught off gaurd, she barely dodged it with a flip. She glared towards the direction the attack came from, a pink rose petal flying across her face, "The hell?"

At one side of the park, Super Sailor Uranus was leaning against a tree, triwling a sword of some type, the jewels of it glistening, "Protected by the Distant Skyplanet, Uranus, I am the soldier of wind, the magnificentSailor Uranus!" She leaped into the sky.

"Protected by the planet of the Deep Sea, Neptune-"

Sailor Cherry Blossom gazed across the other side to catch Super Sailor Neptune near the lake. She held a hand-held, green and gold mirror close to her chest.

"I am the soldier of water, the elegant Sailor Neptune!"

She also jumped upwards, Sailor Cherry Blossom loosing sight of her. She stumbled to her feet, trying to find a trace of the two senshi. Aurora was also curious as to where they went.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Run princess," Uranus had landed behind Usagi and Chibi Chibi, "Hayaku!"

"Demo-" Usagi gasped as the senshi of wind leap into the battle scene.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Aurora whispered, "We should go."

The strawberry blonde caught the three of them escaping. She growled, "No you don't!"

She held both her arms outwards from the sides of her body aimming them at the senshi. Intense gold light gathered at both her bracelets. She yelled out, "Vine Whip!"

From each palm of her hand, a long, green vine escaped and wrapped around each of the senshi. From the force, both of them fell with a shriek.

"Spring Blast!" she pointed towards Aurora and narrow strip of lime green light emerged from her finger.

Aurora spun around as her emerald eyes grew in fright. She clutched the jar tightly as the beam grew close. What she felt next wasn't the pain of the beam, but her body being pushed into the ground. Usagi had saved her by jumping on top of her. The girl on top of her wasn't moving immediately. Her heart's beating rate grew as well as her fears.

"Princess! Daijoubu? Usagi-san!"

Usagi lifted her head upwards to gaze warmingly, "A. Daijoubu!"

Aurora let out a sigh of relief, but that didn't stop her from panicing. The heart-shapped jar wasn't in her hands anymore, but was sent a few feet away from them both.

The senshi of Spring had cheered. She finally was going toretrieve the jar and not a soul was going to stop her. But wait... Chibi Chibi was running towards the jar! The animamate began to dash for it, but a deep green boot got in her legs' way, causing her to fall on her face. She mummbled something into the grass.

"Where do you think you are going?" the deep sea senshi asked from her position on the ground.

Sailor Uranus grinned at her partner.

Just before Chibi Chibi could touch the Jar of Chaos. . .

"Bat Wing!"

A bommerang of black energy had knocked the wanted object even further.

"Nani?" each person gasped, but the pink animamate. She knew exactly who it was.

Black gloved hands had picked the heart-shapped jar. A small woman with ebony hair twisted in odd loops had gotten the jar first. Her bat ears wiggled happily as a grin spread across her pale face. Her charcoal eyes danced their way to the fallen Sailor Cherry Blossom. She sighed, "I knew you couldn't do it, but I must thank you for the effort."

"Mimic," the spring senshi growled under her breath.

"Let's go!" Mimic, the bat girl, shouted and disappeared with the object. Sailor Cherry Blossom did the same, leaving Usagi, Aurora, Chibi Chibi, Uranus and Neptune dumbfounded.

- - -

"Mission Complete, Vain-sama," Mimic bowed at the masked lord who had his back to her. He was facing the screen that flashed images of the planet Earth. Sailor Cherry Blossom held a scowl on her face as Mimic proudly held the jar forward.

"I knew you could do it, Mimic-san," Vain chuckled while spinning around.

Mimic's smile grew larger. Cherry Blossom spun around about to leave.

"You should watch this, Cherry Blossom-san."

As Vain touched the Jar of Chaos, intense dark energy, known as Chaos, flew to his fingers. Cherry Blossom turned her head just to see Vain's once white mane grow black. His scarlet eyeswere a deeper tone. Not only did his appearance change, but his power increased. The women in the room could feel their master's aura give off an overwhelming feel. Cherry Blossom's eyes grew large as the new man walk to her. The same hand that touched her before now felt addicting. Her eyes grew lustful.

"Now with step one complete, find me the queen. Can you do that?"

Sailor Cherry Blossom's own voice was filled with dark passion, "Hai, my lord."

The screen flashes white and the credits roll . . .

(Ending Theme: Fly Me to the Moon)

- - -

Episode Preview!

Aurora falls to the ground, tears in her eyes. She screams out at Usagi and the sol senshi.

**Usagi: **They've got what they wanted! What else do they want from us?

Aurora's broach slices in half, reverting her back into her ture form.

**Luna:** What's this talk about the starblossoms? The future queen?

A bright light emerges from the night sky and towards Sailor Cherry Blossom.

**Artemis: **Is Usagi-chan in danger?

**Episode 204:** Aurora's Failure. The New Mission Begins!

- - -

Yay! I got this out faster than I've expected. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them:) To **Familiar-Possessed - Eria: **This isn't a sequel to anything. This is set a few months after the Stars series.

- Koijima-sama


	4. 204: Aurora's Failure The New Mission Be

Aurora stared out the window, her sad deep green eyes counting each raindrop that the window caught. Tsukino Usagi, wearing a slightly damp school uniform, was watching her from the entrance of her room, unhappiness present in her eyes as well. She snuggled Luna in her arms.

"Chibi?"

The small child had pulled on Aurora's (Usagi's) nightgown. The raven-haired guardian ripped her empty gaze from the window and down at Chibi Chibi. She tugged at one of Chibi Chibi's pink bunny ears that was attached to the hood of her footie-pajamas. The toddler squeeled, "Chibi!"

Aurora smiled sadly, _I've failed her. I've failed them both._

**(Opening Theme: La Soldier)**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Cosmos**

**Episode 204: Aurora's Failure. The New Mission Begins!**

"I can't believe I almost forgot about my date with Mamo-chan!" Usagi panted while running in the rain, her umbrella barely protecting her from the falling rain.

She finally reached the Fruit Parlor Crown, spotting Mamoru a few seats inside already. He was staring out the window, with a cup of coffee sitting infront of him. Usagi gasped happily, catching Mamoru's attention, "Mamo-chan!"

"You're soaked, Usako," Mamoru noticed, standing up in respect for the younger woman.

Usagi waved him off with a smile, "I'm fine!"

After a few moments of silence, a red headed waitress came over to serve Usagi with a plate ofa delicious baked good. Usagi gave her a bright smile, "Unazuki-chan!"

"Konichiwa, Usagi-chan," Furahata Unazuki smiled brightly, "Mamoru-san."

Mamoru gave the teenager asmall wave and smile. The green eyed waitress gave an urge to Usagito ask Mamoru a question. Those same green eyes were Motoki's.

"Oi, Mamo-chan. What'sthat thing Motoki-onii-san was talking about?"

Mamoru blinked as Unazuki walked away, completely clueless. "Nani?"

"You know! The BIG thing."

Suddenly it clicked. He reached out to grab Usagi's cold hands. He took a deep breath before, "Usako, lately you have been out of it. You are pretending to be happy. It's like you're pulling a facade around me and our friends. I mean, is it me?"

Usagi blinked. For a second, she thought he was going to dump her on this gloomy day. She laughed, pulling her hands away from his, "Of course not! It's just that... after the battle with Galaxia, when I lost minna-san... when I lost you... I lost all hope in everything around me. They kept me strong. The Starlights kept me together. But when they left... It made me realize that when I am completely alone, what would become of me? And with this new threat, I am completely useless. I don't know what to do."

With that, the pastry below Usagi had soaked up a lone tear.

"You will never be alone. I never left you. Rememer, we were all inside of you when you went against Galaxia. The Starlights made you realize that, like you said, giving you strength to carry on. Those girls are also in you, believe it or not. Don't you ever say that you are useless! You are important to us all. I love you, Usako! Never will I leave you."

Usagi looked up to Mamoru with teary, deep blue eyes. "Arigato, Mamo-chan. Thank you for reminding me. Not transforming discouraged me. I love you, too."

She smiled through her tears. This time, Mamoru could tell that it wasn't fake.

- - -

"With Phase One complete," Vain held a blackened starseed in the palm of his hand, "The Cosmic Star Blossom is next on our agenda."

Sailor Cherry Blossom asked from behind, "Do you know who the future queen is?"

Vain smirked, tossing her the starseed, which she caught efortlessly. "Of course not! If I did, I would of gotten her myself."

He turned around and faced the mystic screen. The screen flashes quickly and stopped on a certian golden haired bunny named Tsukino Usagi. After Sailor Cherry Blossom sees her latched on to Mamoru, she stepped up and shouted, "She's the ditz I was talking about earlier! There is no way that she is-"

"Are you questioning me?" Vain growled, black energy sparkled around his being. Thunder clapped and a hard blow escaped Vain's body, sending the pink animamate flying across the field and through an invisible wall.

Before the starwberry blonde could collide to the ground, she crashed into another body. Her behind then smacked the marble floor.

A snicker, "Don't get Vain-sama upset. That's not even half of his fury."

"Mimic!" Sailor Cherry Blossom seethed while gazing upward.

"Have fun!" Mimic giggled and skipped off.

- - -

The cat guardian, Luna, quietly enjoyed her afternoon snooze. She stretched out her feline form with a purr. Her half-way open orange eyes searched the room unconsiously. Her eyelids flew open when she noticed a certain figure in the room.

"Aurora-san?"

She dashed under Usagi's bed, the find thatit was junky under there. After a few moments, she emerged from the garbage with a small pink watch in her mouth. She spat it on the carpet and used a furry paw to hit the orange button. She prayed silently that the girls still carried around their old communicators.

"Luna?"

A white feline with large, blue eyes appeared at the screen. He held a worry expression, "Daijoubu?"

**_Snore!_**

"Aurora-san is missing! Do you think Minako-chan could contact the others for a search?"

**_Snore!_**

Artemis and Luna sweatdropped. The male cat replied with a sigh, "If I can awake sleeping homely."

A light orange pillow was thrown at the side of Artemis's head before the screen went black.

Before Luna could jump from the balcony to start the search, a small voice called from behind, "Chibi?"

Luna turned her head at the exhausted toddler. She had awoken from her nap as well. She smiled, "Stay here, Chibi Chibi-chan."

"Chibi Chibi! Cake!"

Ikuko had called from the bottom of the staircase. Chibi Chibi watched as Luna _leaped_ from the slippery railing. With a "meyorwl!", Luna had landed on the wet ground.

**CM Break / Eye-Catch**

Usagi latched herself onto Mamoru's arm happily as Mamoru carried the umbrella. The two of them were walking pass the Juuban Junior High School. A bright light emerged from the school's building, catching Usagi's eye.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Mamoru looked down at his girlfriend.

"That!" Usagi pointed to the roof as the gold light sparked again. She let go of Mamoru and ran off pass the gate and into the school yard. Mamoru followed quickly behind.

On top of the building, Aurora, in her guardian outfit, raised her broach into the gloomy sky.

She shouted, "With the power of the Cosmic, guide me to the Golden Moon!"

The broach gathered heavy gold energy, yet it flickered off quickly. Aurora stared at it sadly, dropping to her knees. She held the broach to her chest, "Shimatta."

"Aurora-san! Daijoubu ka?"

Without turning her head, she knew it was Usagi, "It won't bring me back."

"Mamoru-san!" one voice yelled out.

"Usagi-san!" another one shouted.

"Aurora-san!" a couple more sounded.

Turning their heads, Usagi and Mamoru spotted the four sol senshi, henshined,and two guaudian felines.

"Minna!"

"I've failed." Aurora sobbed, "I've failed Galaxia-sama. I've failed Chibi Chibi-chan. My king and queen. Everyone around me. I even failed myself. I've failed you, Princess."

Usagi smiled sadly and kneeled to the broken golden guardian, "No you haven't. You did your best, Aurora-san."

"Failure doesn't come from defeat, but from not trying,"Luna added.

"Hai! Like we said! We will help you complete this mission!" Jupiter confided.

The three nodded. Aurora smiled and stood.

Usagi offered while pointing at the four senshi behind her, "Maybe they could help you return home."

"That would be great!"

After a few moments, the four senshi surrounded Aurora. Mercury, who was holding Mars' hand, shouted out, "Mercury Crystal Power!"

Mars, next to Jupiter, "Mars Crystal Power!"

Jupiter, "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

And lastly, Venus, "Venus Crystal Power!"

Each of their forhead's began to glow their respected color, their plantary symbols appearing. Aurora raised her broach, her own symbol gaining energy, "With the power of the Cosmos, guide me-"

**Clank! **(gotta love these sound effects:))

At Usagi's feet, a black starseed had been tossed. She blinked at it as Aurora screamed, "Get away from there!"

It was too late as the starseed released the ropes of black energy, wrapping around and creating a phage. A cat demon emerged from it, "Sailor Neko! Myu!"

The phage spun around, it orange tail enlarging and wrapped around Usagi's body.

"Usagi-chan!" the senshi yelled out of fear.

Super Sailor Venus raised the orange miniture heart in her hand, "Venus Love and Beauty... yawn!"

The senshi of love and beauty had collasped out of exhaustion, letting out a large snore. Everyone, even the phage, sweatdropped. Artemis let out a depressing sigh.

"Good work, Sailor Neko!" Sailor Cherry Blossom had entered the scene usually, "Futureholder of the Comic Star Blossom, my master has been dying to meet you!"

Confused words were exchanged between senshi and cat.

Aurora's green eyes widened, "Masaka."

"Starseed Clamp!" The pink senshi of spring had called forth her weapon, swinging it above her head.

"Mercury Aqua Rhaspody!"

Mercury's water attack had drenched the cat phage, causing it to hiss and release Usagi. Usagi had dropped to the ground, paralyzed for the moment, since Sailor Neko's grip on her body was extra tight.

"Usako!" Mamoru shouts, trying to help her.

Sailor Cherry Blossom released her cherry blossom attack with her other handon Mamoru and the senshi, pinning them to the wall and gate. She finally swung the clamp forward with force. Before Usagi could feel the excrutiating pain of her starseed being ripped from her body again, nothing came. Instead, Aurora had protected the princess, the clamp crushing her broach at her chest, and entering her body. Sailor Cherry Blossom tugged the clamp back, a brillant gold starseed in its claw.

"Aurora-san!" everyone screamed.

"Kuso!" Sailor Cherry Blossom cursed at her misfortune.

"I came just in time," a giggle filled the air.

"Ack!" Cherry Blossom screeched as Mimic appeared next to her.

On the ground, Aurora's body sparkled gold, her form getting smaller. At one point, a cat's body replaced her humanly figure. At the final stage, her body completely disappeared.

"You were right," Mimic let her head tilt to the side childlishly, "She was just a stupid cat."

"Star Serious Laser!"

A bright, white light came crashing towards the two of them, causing them to seperate. Sailor Cherry Blossom growled, "How many senshi are there?"

Usagi's teary eyes brighten at the sight of four figures jumped closer. One of them stepped closer, pointing an item forward, "Under therule of Nyu-Kinmoku-sei, you two are under arrest for the murder of Higher Order Star Senshi, Sailor Star Gazer."

Usagi whispered, "Seiya."

The leather-clad figure came closer, becoming visible. Sailor Star Fighter stood with her new star yell held forward.

Mimic laughed, "Gomen!"

She backs up, "I have other things to tend to!"

The black bat, the golden starseed, and the pink animamate vanished in their usual styles.

"Hmp!" the shortest of the four, Sailor Star Healer, stepped forward, crossing her arms, "They got away again."

"Don't worry, Healer," the taller, known as Sailor Star Maker, reassured, "We will get them eventually."

A new starlight, slightly taller than Healer, squeeled, "That was fun!"

"Sailor Starlights!" the senshi gasped from their pinned positions.

Healer, Maker and Fighter smiled. The new blonde-haired starlight blinked in question, "Who are they?"

Tiny arms were thrown around raven-haired starlight'sneck, the force almost tipping her off her balance. Familiar blonde buns filled her vision as she looked down at the small woman. She smiled warmly, gazing at her with much love in her deep blue eyes, "It's greet to see you, too, Odango."

As if newfound energy surged through Usagi, she had leaped up and attached herself to the taller woman in black leather. Mamoru couldn't help but to smile at the scene. His Usako was truly happy now.

"Welcome back to Earth, Sailor Starlights," Luna greeted them formally, yet couldn't stop the twinkle in her eyes as Healer winked at her. Artemis sighed again, depressingly.

"Oi!" an angry fire senshi yelled, pinned at the gate, "You are forgetting about us!"

**_Snore!_**

They sweatdropped. Artemis sighed depressingly. (giggle)

The screen fades to white and the credits roll. . .

**(Ending Theme: Fly Me to the Moon)**

**- - -**

**Episode Preview!**

**Usagi: **They took Aurora-san and the Three Lights are back!

A black van rolled up to the school, teenage females growing wild.

**Makoto: **I don't like this new girl.

A strawberry blonde teenager smiled sweetly as she took her seat next to Makoto.

**Minako: **Don't be jealous, Mako-chan! You can't be the best in everything!

The new student defeats Makoto in tennis, croket and basketball.

**Minna: **Minako-chaan!

Sailor Cherry Blossom attacks a random student at the high school.

**Minako: **Gomen! (giggles nervously)

**Episode 205: The Return of the Three Lights! Strange new girl.**

**- - -**

Thank you ever so much for the reviews! I highly appreciate them. (huggles readers) I love you all!

Ahh! The plot thickens... slightly. What do you think so far? It's kind of late on my behalf... so if something comes out strange, I'll make sure to correct it:) Oh yeah...

HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY, SEIYA KOU! (glomps my favorite starlight)


End file.
